U N O E M
by Zidane Lockhart
Summary: Mereka bertiga adalah orang yang direndahkan, dicaci maki, dicemooh, diskriminasi. Pertemuan tak terduga membuat mereka terhubung satu sama lain hingga menciptakan tali yang erat. Tak terpisahkan, tak tergoyahkan, tak terkalahkan hubungan yang dibangun bersama. Mereka dulunya orang bawah yang direndahkan, tapi sekarang mereka merangkak maju keatas sebagai orang yang diagungkan! AU.
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Naruto © Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 _Terinspirasi dari hal-hal yang berbau military, baik itu dalam game, film, anime, maupun manga._

 **Rated:** T - M

 **Genre:** Action/Adventure/Friendship

 **Warning:** AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), no harem, no spiritual, military life.

 **Summary:** Mereka bertiga adalah orang yang di rendahkan, dicaci maki, di cemooh, diskriminasi. Pertemuan tak terduga membuat mereka terhubung satu sama lain hingga menciptakan tali persaudaraan yang erat. Tak terpisahkan, tak tergoyahkan, dan tak terkalahkan hubungan yang dibangun oleh mereka bertiga. Mereka dulunya orang bawah yang di rendahkan, tapi mereka sekarang merangkak maju keatas sebagai orang yang di agungkan!

* * *

 _ **U.N.O.E.M © Zidane Lockhart**_

 _(United Nations Organization Elite Military)_

 _ **Chapter 1: Prologue**_

 _THIS FANFIC SPECIAL FOR HARI RAYA KEMERDEKAAN INDONESIA!_

* * *

 _Tap. . . tap. . . tap. . ._

Suara deru langkah kaki menggema di sebuah lorong yang minim akan penerangan. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar pelan oleh seorang remaja berambut pirang jabrik, namun nyatanya suara langkah kaki itu terdengar cepat.

Entah apa yang telah dilakukan remaja pirang tersebut, tangannya di borgol dan di kawal oleh dua orang petugas. Tidak hanya itu, ada empat orang lainnya yang turut berjalan bersama di belakang dua pengawal, mereka terdiri dari dua orang dewasa berbeda gender serta dua orang gadis remaja yang berbeda umur.

 _Tap!_

Langkah mereka terhenti tatkala ada sebuah pintu besi yang menghadang di depan. Salah satu petugas berjalan ke depan lalu membuka pintu besi tersebut dan terbuka. Langkah kaki kembali menggema dengan cepat. Namun, dalam pendengaran remaja pirang tersebut suara langkah kaki itu terdengar lambat, sangat lambat malah.

 _Kriieet!_

Pintu besi yang lainnya kembali terbuka menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang terdiri dari beberapa meja.

"Pengantar hanya di perbolehkan mengantar sampai ruang ini saja." Ucap salah satu petugas berseragam lengkap.

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Balas pria dewasa berambut pirang panjang sambil sedikit menunduk hormat.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menunggu diruang selanjutnya, kalian hanya kami berikan waktu 5 menit untuk berbicara." Ucap petugas yang lainnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang selanjutnya bersama rekannya.

Kini hanya tinggal lima orang yang berada diruangan tersebut.

"Naruto!" geram pria dewasa berambut pirang yang berbicara dengan petugas tadi. "Aku kecewa padamu! Kau telah mempermalukan keluarga Namikaze!" bentaknya dengan keras.

Remaja pirang yang ternyata bernama Naruto tersebut menggertakan giginya menahan amarah, "Aku melakukan hal tersebut untuk melindungi seseorang!"

"Apa maksudmu melindungi seseorang, yang kau lakukan HANYA MEMBUNUH SESEORANG!" pria dewasa itu makin geram dan marah.

"Sudahlah Minato _-kun_ ," sesosok wanita cantik bersurai merah panjang berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang tengah marah pada anaknya sendiri.

"Jangan ikut campur Kushina!" ucap pria dewasa berambut pirang yang bernama Minato sambil memandang wajah istrinya. Ia lalu kembali memandang anak laki-laki satu-satunya dengan pandangan benci, juga kecewa. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik Naruto! Aku sudah lelah denganmu, mulai sekarang apa pun yang kau lakukan itu terserah padamu aku. . . tidak, tapi kami semua sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu! Dan satu hal lagi, namamu akan dihapuskan dari daftar keluarga Namikaze!"

Naruto terbelalak kaget, sangat kaget. Ia lalu memandang kakak beserta adik kembarnya. _"Cih! Semua sama saja!"_ batin Naruto geram setelah melihat wajah kakak dan adik kembarnya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan benci.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja Kushina, Karin- _chan,_ Naruko _-chan_." Ucap Minato lalu bernajak pergi keluar diikut oleh istri beserta kedua anak perempuannya, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. . . dengan perasaan benci yang mendalam.

" _Apa tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa kuharapkan? Sial!"_

 _Krieett!_

Lima menit telah berlalu dengan sangat cepat bagi Naruto, dua petugas yang diberi tugas untuk mengawal Naruto telah masuk keruangan itu. Mereka berdua lalu membawa Naruto pergi keruang selanjutnya. Salah satu ruang. . . bukan, tapi salah satu sel jeruji besi yang terdapat di. . . . **Pusat Kenakalan Remaja, Kuoh City.**

* * *

 _Kriieet!_

Naruto menatap sel jeruji besi yang berada dihadapannya. Tampilannya kini berubah, tidak ada lagi rambut jabrig, yang ada hanya rambut pirang cepak. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan pakaian khas penghuni penjara khusus untuk remaja ini, yaitu berwarna biru muda dengan lengan panjang.

 _Tap!_

Langkah pertama ia mendengar suara pintu besi tertutup rapat,

 _Tap!_

Langkah kedua ia melihat dua orang remaja pria yang seumuran dengannya tengah menatap dirinya.

"Kau. . . orang baru yah?" tanya salah satu remaja berambut hitam cepak serta pupil mata berwarna coklat, wajahnya menunjukkan kemalasan.

Naruto mengangguk singkat, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Hn. Jangan kaku seperti itu. Namamu?" tanya remaja yang lainnya berambut hitam cepak serta pupil mata berwarna hitam legam, plus wajah datar bak tembok China.

"Namikaze. . ." Naruto sedikit mendecih kesal ketika menyebutkan nama marga yang telah membuang dirinya, ". . . Naruto,"

"Namikaze Naruto ya. . . Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke," ucap remaja berpupil mata hitam legam itu menyebutkan namanya. "Yang disana namanya Nara Shikamaru." Ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk remaja yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Sa-salam kenal," Naruto gugup.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatu sampai bisa kesini?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, ia menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. Setelah berhasil menahan amarahnya, Naruto mulai mendongkak menatap Shikamaru. "Aku. . . membunuh seseorang,"

Shikamaru dan Sasuke membulatkan mata kaget, tidak lama kemudian Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Untuk melindungi seseorang. Seperti itulah. . ."

"Jika seperti itu kejadiannya, kenapa kau sampai bisa masuk kesini? Bukannya pengadilan tidak akan memasukanmu ke penjara? Kau bukan orang yang bersalah." Komen Sasuke.

"Sasuke benar," Shikamaru menyetujui ucapan Sasuke.

"Cih! Memang seharusnya begitu tapi. . . semua orang tidak mempercayaiku, bahkan orang yang telah mati-matian kuselamatkan sampai membunuh malah berbalik menyalahkanku!" Naruto geram, emosinya kembali naik saat kilasan _flashback_ di pengadilan berputar dengan cepat di dalam otaknya.

"Intinya, kau orang yang dirugikan oleh pengadilan kan?" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai tanda 'iya'.

"Itu berarti kau sama seperti kami," ucapan dari mulut Shikamaru sukses membuat Naruto kaget sekaligus heran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Shikamaru maupun Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab kebingung Naruto, mereka saling pandang lalu mengangguk. "Hah. . . kulihat kau orang yang mudah bergaul, terbukti dengan ucapanmu yang dengan gampangnya membeberkan masalahmu pada orang yang baru dikenal. Kau telah menceritakan masa lalumu, itu berarti kami juga harus menceritakan masa lalu kami, termasuk bagaimana kami sampai bisa masuk kesini," tutur Shikamaru panjang lebar.

Shikamaru menarik nafas panjang lalu dikeluarkan dengan pelan, "Aku adalah anak yatim piatu, kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat aku masih bersekolah di _Junior High School_. Aku bukan berasal dari orang yang kaya raya tapi hidupku berkecukupan, namun saat kedua orang tuaku meninggal terpaksa aku harus mencari nafkah demi diriku sendiri. Tahun berganti tahun sampai akhirnya aku lulus dari _Junior High School_ dan mendaftar, bukan. . . tapi di daftarkan oleh sekolah ke _Senior High School_ elite, terbagus se-Jepang karena kepintaranku. Aku tentu saja senang masuk kesana namun, penderitaanku berawal dari sana," jelas Shikamaru.

Naruto tentu saja penasaran, ia menunggu Shikamaru melanjutkan ceritanya dengan jantung berdetak kencang. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke hanya menutup kedua matanya.

"Kebanyakan murid yang bersekolah disana adalah orang-orang kaya raya, terpandang, dan kedua orang tua mempunyai jabatan tinggi, baik diperusahaan, politik maupun militer. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang sama sepertiku. Aku selalu dipandang rendah oleh mereka, dibully, dicemooh hanya karena aku adalah orang yang miskin. Aku hanya dapat bersabar, namun setiap manusia pasti mempunyai batas kesabaran. Saat aku dalam keadaan emosi aku tak sengaja bertengkar dengan salah satu murid yang selalu mencemoohku," raut wajah Shikamaru berubah menjadi emosi dan kesal.

"Aku menghajar dia sampai babak belur, tentunya aku melakukan itu untuk memperjuangkan harga diriku namun. . . keh, yang namanya keadilan tidak akan berpihak pada orang bawah. Dia tidak terima dirinya dipukuli dan melaporkan hal ini pada ayahnya. Sialnya lagi ayahnya adalah salah satu pemegang jabatan tinggi dipolitik. Jadinya aku dibawa kepengadilan dan diproses secara hukum. Aku telah menceritakan semua yang terjadi, tapi apa orang bawah sepertiku dapat menang dipengadilan melawan orang atas meskipun kebenaran berada dipihakku? Tidak! akhirnya aku difonis bersalah dan dijebloskan kepenjara ini." jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar menceritakan kenapa alasannya ia dapat masuk kepenjara ini. "Dan sebagai tambahan, aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"Aku turut sedih atas semua yang meninpamu, Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto, ia dapat mengerti perasaan Shikamaru, sangat mengerti.

Tidak enak dengan posisi seperti ini, Shikamaru menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk dikasur sebelah pojok kanan, kasur yang akan menjadi tempat tidur Naruto dijeruji ini. Sedari tadi Naruto hanya diam berdiri dihadapan mereka, itu yang membuat Shikamaru agak tidak enak.

"Hn, sekarang giliranku yah?" Sasuke berucap masih dengan mata terpejam. Ia mulai menghirup udara lalu dihembuskan secara perlahan, "Uchiha. . . adalah keluarga pemilik salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, **_Uchiha Corp_**. Naruto, kau dari keluarga terpandang kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mengangguk,

"Sudah kuduga, aku pernah membaca nama Namikaze sebagai keluarga yang mempunyai salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang, **_Namikaze Corp_**. Naruto, kau sudah tahukan bagaimana peraturan didalam keluarga terpandang?" Sasuke kembali bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, jika ada salah satu anggota keluarga yang tidak dapat menjalankan roda perusahaan atau tidak dapat mengabulkan keinginan orang tuanya maka nama mereka akan dihapuskan dari daftar keluarga untuk menutup aib keluarga dan tidak merasa malu karena mempunyai anak yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, seperti diriku." Jawab Naruto.

"Hn, itu benar. Dan aku juga sama sepertimu, aku adalah anak yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa, bodoh, tidak jenius. Aku memiliki seorang kakak, ini kebalikannya dengan diriku. Dia sosok orang yang cerdas, pintar, jenius, dan dapat melakukan hal apa pun dengan benar. Kakakku selalu menjadi kebanggaan keluarga, sebaliknya aku hanya menjadi cemoohan keluarga," jelas Sasuke lalu membuka kedua matanya.

"Suatu malam aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ayahku dengan seseorang, dan kalian ingin tahu apa yang aku dengar? Aku mendengar kalau ayahku merencanakan pembunuhan terhadapku. Jelas aku sangat syok dan tak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga yang berada di meja samping kananku, akibatnya aku ketahuan menguping lalu dikejar oleh orang yang diajak bicara ayahku, dia membawa sebuah pistol ditangannya. Aku sangat ketakutan saat itu sampai tak sadar aku telah menusukkan pisau keperutnya. Hn, dan seterusnya kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi, aku dibawa kepengadilan, difonis bersalah dan akhirnya dipenjarakan disini. 'Pengadilan tidak menegakkan keadilan' itulah kiasan yang pas untuk diucapkan setiap aku melihat tempat pengadilan." Sasuke menuntaskan kisah masa lalunya.

Setelah mendengar kisah hidup dari 'teman' barunya Naruto menyadari suatu hal, bahwa bukan ia saja yang merasakan ketidak adilan, masih ada orang yang bernasib sama sepertinya bahkan lebih dari yang Naruto alami.

"Intinya, kita adalah orang yang tak diinginkan," ucap Naruto sambil menahan emosi. Sasuke dan Shikamaru memandang Naruto lalu mengangguk.

 _Srek!_

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu melihat langit cerah melewati jendela kecil diatas tembok. "Kita harus merangkak keluar dari jurang ketidak adilan ini! Kita harus menjadi orang besar agar tak direndahkan lagi!" ucap Naruto lantang.

"Berbicara memang mudah, tapi melakukannya sulit. Apalagi kita tak akan pernah mendapatkan ijazah _Senior High School_ sampai kapan pun." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Hn, aku setuju dengan Shikamaru." Kini giliran Sasuke yang berucap.

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi selalu ada jalan untuk menjadi orang besar, aku yakin akan hal itu." ucap Naruto dengan sorot mata yakin 100% membuat Shikamaru dan Sasuke tersentak lalu tersenyum.

"Hmm, benar juga." Shikamaru berucap.

"Jadi, apa yang selanjutnya kita akan lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku ingin tahu masing-masing sisa waktu yang kita punya dipenjara ini. Naruto sudah pasti masih memiliki waktu 2 tahun untuk bebas dari sini karena dia orang baru, semua orang yang masuk kepenjara ini akan ditahan selama 2 tahun untuk rehabilitas serta diberi pelajaran untuk menjadi lebih baik dan disiplin. Aku sendiri masih memiliki waktu 1 setengah tahun lagi, kau bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya balik Shikamaru.

"1 tahun 8 bulan lagi," jawab Sasuke.

"Hmm begitu. . . jadi aku yang paling pertama keluar ya. . ." ucap Shikamaru sambil mengulas dagunya dengan halus pertanda ia tengah berfikir. "Begini saja, saat aku telah keluar dari sini aku akan langsung mencari informasi pekerjaan apa saja yang tidak beryarat membawa Ijazah. Aku akan kabari kalian selama 1 bulan sekali, bagaimana?" Shikamaru mengucapkan usulannya.

"Tidak buruk juga, aku setuju." Sasuke setuju.

"Aku juga setuju, tapi sebelumnya maaf telah merepotkanmu, Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto.

"Kehehehe, tidak apa-apa Naruto. Justru aku senang melakukan itu, selama ini aku tak memiliki teman maupun keluarga, dan aku bangga bertemu kalian."

Mereka semua tersenyum,

"Tapi sebelum hal itu dilakukan, kita harus mempersiapkan diri kita dari sekarang, baik ilmu pengetahuan umum, fisik, maupun mental. Dan pada saatnya tiba kita keluar dari sini, kita telah siap untuk bertarung dengan dunia luar yang penuh dengan ketidak adilan, licik, serta curang." Ucap Naruto serius.

"Naruto benar, bagaimana kalau diawali dengan _sharing_ tentang ilmu apa saja yang kita peroleh selama ini?" usul Sasuke.

"Aku setuju."

"Heh, tentu saja aku setuju."

Dan mulai hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini, saat ini, mereka telah menjadi teman, sahabat, dan keluarga baru.

Hari-hari Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke lalui dengan _sharing_ tentang ilmu yang diperoleh, latihan fisik, serta mental. Hari demi hari ikatan mereka semakin erat, erat, sampai tak ada seorang pun yang dapat memutuskan ikatan antar mereka bertiga. Mereka akan membantu sesama, berjuang bersama, dan menyelamatkan bersama.

* * *

 _ **-Skip Time 1 Setengah Tahun Kemudian, Pusat Kenakalan Remaja, Kuoh City-**_

 _Kriieet!_

Pintu keluar penjara ini perlahan-lahan terbuka lebar, ini adalah waktunya Shikamaru untuk bebas dari penjara. Namun ia tidak boleh senang dulu, masih ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan, yaitu mencari informasi.

Shikamaru kini telah berusia 20 tahun, sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke. "Huh, hidup baru sebentar lagi akan dimulai ya. . ." gumam Shikamaru. "Baiklah, aku akan berjuang dari nol." Lanjutnya.

 _Srek!_

Pintu telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Shikamaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju aspal dunia luar. Satu langkah. . . dua langkah. . . tiga langkah. . . sampai akhirnya ia menghilang dari pandangan perjara tersebut.

Satu bulan telah berlalu dengan cepatnya. Naruto dan Sasuke diberi kabar bahwa ada seseorang yang menjenguk mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke tentu saja sudah menebak siapa yang akan datang. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah kedatangan orang untuk menjenguk, ini adalah kali pertamanya.

"Yo Shikamaru! Lama tak bertemu," sapa Naruto riang.

"Hn."

"Yo Naruto, Sasuke, kalian masih sama seperti sebelumnya," balas sapa Shikamaru sedikit menyindir.

"Hn, jangan sombong dulu karena rambutmu sudah tumbuh agak panjang Shikamaru." Dengus Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Mereka lalu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan dengan posisi Shikamaru menghadap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mendapatkan informasi yang bagus?" Sasuke bertanya _to the point_.

"Hmm. . . bagaimana yah. . ." Shikamaru sedikit berfikir tentang jawabannya, "Tentu saja ada, tapi ini tidak seperti yang kalian fikirkan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu?" bingung Naruto.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi bahwa 5 bulan dari sekarang akan diadakan rekrutmen tentara oleh _**UNO**_ ( _United Nations Organization)_ ," jelas Shikamaru.

"Hoo. . . organisasi perserikatan bangsa-bangsa kah? Menarik!" ucap Naruto.

"Apa tidak ada yang lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sayangnya tidak, ini adalah kesempatan kita satu-satunya. Fikirkan lagi, jika kita mencari kerja keperusahaan-perusahaan maka dapat dipastikan bahwa kita akan ditolak bahkan sebelum wawancara. Dan jika kita membuat usaha modal dari mana? Pinjam ke bank? Tapi itu harus ada jaminannya. Jika meminjam uang dengan jumlah besar maka jaminannya juga harus besar, kita tak punya semua itu. Maka dari itulah ini adalah kesempatan kita satu-satunya." Jawab sekaligus jelas Shikamaru.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk setelah memikirkan kembali perkataan Shikamaru. Tidak lama kemudian ia sedikit kaget, "Tunggu! Kau bilang 5 bulan dari sekarang kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk singkat.

"Itu adalah waktu untuk Naruto keluar dari penjara ini. Bagaimana kalau kita telat untuk mendaftar?"

"Hmm. . . benar juga. Naruto! Tanggal berapa waktumu keluar dari sini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"17 Agustus," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hmm. . . pendaftaran dibuka mulai 1 Agustus sampai dengan 31 Agustus, masih ada waktu untuk kita bertiga dapat mendaftar." Ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Hn, itu hal yang bagus. Singkatnya, kita hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri." Kini giliran Sasuke berucap.

"Kalian berdua fokuslah untuk melatih fisik dan mental, selama 5 bulan kedepan aku akan berusaha mencari uang untuk kita berangkat ke markas _UNO_ ,"

"Sekali lagi maaf telah merepotkanmu, Shikamaru." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa kawan, kalian berdua adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, begitu pun sebaliknya bukan?"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk mantab dengan senyuman tulus terukir diwajah masing-masing.

"Waktu habis! Untuk penjenguk diperbolehkan keluar dari sini!" tiba-tiba saja petugas berbicara sambil membawa Shikamaru keluar dari ruang jenguk, hal itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit kesal. Padahal mereka ingin bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai informasi yang Shikamaru dapat.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto dan Sasuke kembali kedalam sel.

* * *

 _ **-Time Skip 1 Bulan kemudian-**_

 _Krieet!_

Kini adalah giliran Sasuke untuk keluar dari penjara rehabilitas ini. Ia melihat Shikamaru sudah menunggunya dari balik pagar pembatas, hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tersenyum karena ada orang yang menyambut kepulangannya.

Pintu telah terbuka sepenuhnya, Sasuke segera berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru diluar sana.

"Selamat atas pembebasannya Sasuke," ucapan selamat dari Shikamaru.

"Yeah, terima kasih. Oh ya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu sejak sebulan yang lalu namun petugas sialan itu lebih dulu menyeretmu keluar," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Hahaha, memang seperti itu dia. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Ini tentang pendaftaran menjadi tentara _UNO_ ,"

"Terus?"

"Dimana letak markas tentara _UNO_ berada?"

Shikamaru sedikit berfikir, "Sebenarnya itu adalah rahasia, aku juga tak tahu tempat markasnya dimana bahkan markas pusatnya pun. Yang aku tahu adalah tempat pendaftarannya berada disalah satu fasilitas yang berada di **Selat Kamchatka, Rusia Utara**. Lebih tepatnya adalah fasilitas bunker kapal selam tahun 80-an, setelah Perang Dunia II mereda organisasi itu memperluasnya menjadi pusat pelatihan militer." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Hn, tempat yang ekstrim untuk tentara yang ekstrim." Komen Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku telah mendapatkan rumah kontrakan yang dapat ditinggali serta sebuah pekerjaan yang bergajih cukup besar,"

"Hoo, apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Yah hanya sebagai penata sebuah supermarket besar dikota ini." jawab Shikamaru.

"Itu lumayan, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu mengumpulkan uang, masih ada waktu 4 bulan lagi bagi kita untuk mempersiapkan segalanya."

"Kau benar, ayo kita pergi ke kontrakanku." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Hn."

* * *

 _ **-Time Skip 4 Bulan Kemudian, Pusat Kenakalan Remaja, Kuoh City-**_

 _Krieet!_

Dalam lubuk hati Naruto yang paling dalam, hal pertama yang ingin ia lihat saat keluar dari sini adalah keluarganya, namun nyatanya? Tidak! oh salah, permintaan Naruto terkabul. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman ketika melihat dua orang pria yang sebaya dengan dirinya. _"Ini adalah keluarga baruku, tempatku untuk pulang."_ Batin Naruto lalu mulai melangkah keluar.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke telah menunggu Naruto diluar sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Naruto balas tersenyum lalu mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah keluar dari sini?" Sasuke langsung bertanya.

"Tentu saja senang," jawab Naruto mantab.

"Kehehe, selamat atas pembebasanmu. Lebih baik kita segera pulang kekontrakan, kita harus segera bersiap untuk terbang menuju Rusia Utara." Ucap Shikamaru serius membuat Naruto dan Sasuke juga memasang wajah serius.

"Benar juga, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi yah. . ." gumam Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ayo!"

"Tunggu dulu Naruto!" cegat Shikamaru.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Apa kau sudah mempunyai KTP?"

"Tentu saja, aku membuatnya dari umur 17 tahun,"

"Oh kalau begitu baguslah, aku hanya perlu mengurus _passport_ mu."

"Hm, kalau begitu terima kasih." Ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Sama-sama kawan." Shikamaru juga membalas senyuman Naruto.

Ketiganya pun berbalik berjalan menjauhi tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu, tempat yang menghubungkan mereka, tempat yang mempererat tali persaudaraan mereka dan. . .

 _Tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu kisah perjuangan tiga pemuda from zero to the hero!_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **AN:** _Fic_ baru lagi nih, _special_ untuk hari raya kemerdekaan. _Fic_ ini sudah jelas tidak ada unsur spiritualnya. Tadinya saya ingin menempatkan ini di _fandom_ Naruto. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir kalau saya menempatkan di _fandom_ Naruto akan kekurangan tokoh yang memadai serta ada beberapa tokoh yang tidak sesuai dengan _character_ yang akan saya mainkan, males buat bikin OC. Jadinya saya putuskan untuk menempatkan _fic_ ini di _fandom_ Naruto _crossover_ High School DxD. Itung-itung buat nambah _fic_ anti-mainstream di _fandom_ ini (menurut saya) hehehehehe. . .

 _Fic_ ini berfokus pada genre Action, Friendship dan Adventure, jadi unsur Romancenya mungkin jarang terlihat atau tidak akan ada sama sekali? Entahlah.

Jangan harap akan ada _skip time_ untuk perjuangan Naruto dan kawan-kawan memperoleh pangkat di _military_ , saya akan menceritakan misi-misi yang Naruto dan kawan-kawan emban. Terakhir permasalahan Naruto dan keluarganya dimasa lalu akan ada di ending _fic_. Singkatnya _fic_ ini 80% menceritakan tentang kisah hidup di dunia _military,_ 20% lagi menceritakan tentang penyelesaian masalah masa lalu baik itu Naruto, Sasuke, mau pun Shikamaru.

Sampai bertemu kembali.

* * *

 **Zidane Lockhart**


	2. Chapter 2

_Enjoy!_

* * *

 ** _U.N.O.E.M_**

 _(United Nations Organization Elite Military)_

 _ **Chapter 2: Pendaftaran**_

 _Fic_ ini lebih enak dibaca di perangkat yang dapat menampilkan tulisan **Bold** and _Italic._

* * *

 **Agustus 22, 2011, 8.00 AM**

 **Tokyo International Airport**

Sudah 5 hari lebih sejak pembebasan Naruto, selama itu mereka mempersiapkan sisa-sisa kebutuhan yang harus dibawa, salah satunya adalah _passport_ untuk Naruto.

Kini, mereka telah berada di bandara yang terletak di **Tokyo** bersiap untuk berangkat menuju Rusia Utara. Mereka sedang duduk disalah satu bangku panjang yang terdapat diruang tunggu bandara dengan Shikamaru ditengah, Naruto di kanan, serta Sasuke di kiri. Masing-masing membawa satu koper berukuran sedang.

"Ne, Shikamaru," panggil Naruto.

Shikamaru yang sedang membaca koran harian pun menoleh kearah samping kanan, "Apa?"

"Berapa banyak yang kau ketahui tentang _UNO_?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru berfikir sesaat, "Hmm. . . tidak banyak dan juga tidak sedikit sih, yang kutahu ada sekitar 29 organisasi yang berada dibawah naungan _UNO_ , salah satunya adalah _**UNESCO**_." Jawab Shikamaru.

Mendengar ucapan salah satu sahabatnya, Naruto menjadi tertarik mengetahui organisasi apa saja yang berada dibawah naungan _UNO_. "Bisa kau ceritakan lebih rinci tentang ke-29 organisasi yang tadi kau sebutkan?"

Shikamaru berfikir sesaat lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, ada 29 organisasi yang berada dibawah naungan _UNO_. Yang pertama adalah _**FAO**_ _(Food and Agriculture Organization/ Organisasi Pangan dan Pertanian),_ bermarkas di **Roma, Italia**. _FAO_ bertujuan untuk menaikkan tingkatan nutrisi dan taraf hidup, meningkatkan produksi, proses, pemasaran, dan penyaluran produk pangan serta pertanian. Mempromosikan bangunan di pedesaan, dan melenyapkan kelaparan. Misalnya langkah _FAO_ untuk membasmi lalat buah mediterania dari Lembah Sungai Karibia menguntungkan industri jeruk **Amerika Serikat** ," Jelas Shikamaru.

" _FAO_ dibentuk tahun 1945 di **Quebec City, Quebec, Kanada.** Pada tahun 1951, markasnya dipindahkan dari **Washington D.C, Amerika Serikat** ke **Roma, Italia.** Terhitung 26 November 2005 _FAO_ memiliki 189 anggota (188 Negara dan Komunitas Eropa). Aktifitas utama _FAO_ terbagi atas empat bagian, yaitu bantuan pembangunan untuk Negara-Negara berkembang. Informasi mengenai nutrisi, pangan, pertanian, perhutanan, dan perikanan. Nasehat untuk pemerintah. Serta forum netral untuk membicarakan dan menyusun kebijakan mengenai isu utama pangan dan pertanian." Shikamaru mengakhiri penjelasan satu organisasi yang berada dibawah _UNO_ dengan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Huaaa keren!" Naruto takjub, "Ayo lanjutkan Shikamaru! Aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi."

"Sabar-sabar, yang kedua adalah _**IAEA**_ _(International Atomic Energy Agency/ Badan Tenaga Atom Internasional)_ merupakan sebuah organisasi independen yang didirikan pada tanggal 29 Juli 1957 dengan tujuan mempromosikan penggunaan tenaga nuklir secara damai serta menangkal penggunaannya untuk keperluan militer. Markas _IAEA_ terletak di **Wina, Austria.** Beranggotakan 137 Negara. Pada tahun 1981-1997, _IAEA_ di pimpin oleh Hans Blinx dan di teruskan oleh Mohamed ElBaradei yang menjabat pada tahun 1997-2009. Pada tanggal 2 Juli 2009, Yukiya Amano dari **Jepang** terpilih sebagai ketua _IAEA_ dan mulai menjabat pada bulan Desember 2009. Pada tanggal 7 Oktober 2005, _IAEA_ dan direktur jenderalnya kala itu, Mohamed ElBaradei mendapatkan Penghargaan Nobel Perdamaian atas jasanya membatasi penyebaran senjata nuklir." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Hn, orang yang hebat." Ucap Sasuke yang diam-diam mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru sambil membaca majalah tentang kemiliteran.

Shikamaru dan Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Yang ketiga adalah _**ICAO**_ _(International Civil Aviation Organization/ Organisasi Penerbangan Sipil Internasional)_ adalah sebuah lembaga Perserikatan Bangsa-Bangsa. Lembaga ini mengembangkan teknik dan prinsip-prinsip navigasi udara internasional serta membantu perkembangan perencanaan dan pengembangan angkatan udara internasional untuk memastikan pertumbuhannya terencana dan aman. Dewan _ICAO_ mengadopsi standar dan merekomendasikan praktik mengenai penerbangan, pencegahan gangguan campur tangan yang ilegal, dan pemberian kemudahan prosedur lintas Negara untuk penerbangan sipil internasional. Assad Kotaite telah bertindak sebagai Presiden Dewan _ICAO_ sejak 1976, tetapi akan mengundurkan diri pada Agustus 2006." Ucap Shikamaru lalu menghela nafas pelan dan dikeluarkan secara perlahan.

"Yang keempat adalah _**IFAD**_ _(International Fund for Agricultural Development/ Dana Internasional untuk Pengembangan Agrikultural)_ adalah sebuah badan dari _UNO yang_ didirikan pada tahun 1977 untuk merespon bencana kelaparan di **Sahel.** Tujuan utamanya adalah untuk menyediakan pendanaan dan menggerakkan sumber-sumber tambahan untuk program-program yang khusus dirancang untuk pengembangan ekonomi wilayah miskin, terutama dengan pengembangan produktivitas agrikultural."

"Yang kelima adalah _**ILO**_ _(International Labour Organization/ Organisasi Buruh Internasional)_ adalah sebuah wadah yang menampung isu buruh internasional dibawah _UNO_. Organisasi itu didirikan pada tahun 1919 sebagai bagian Persetujuan Versailles setelah Perang Dunia I. organisasi ini menjadi bagian _UNO_ setelah pembubaran _**LBB**_ dan pembentukan _UNO_ pada akhir Perang Dunia II. Dengan _Deklarasi Philadelphia_ 1944 organisasi ini menetapkan tujuannya. Sekretariat organisasi ini dikenal sebagai Kantor Buruh Internasional. _ILO_ menerima Penghargaan Nobel Perdamaian tahun 1969."

"Yang keenam adalah _**IMF**_ _(International Monetary Fund/ Dana Moneter Internasional)_ adalah organisasi internasional yang bertanggung jawab dalam mengatur sistem finansial global dan menyediakan pinjaman pada Negara anggotanya untuk membantu masalah-masalah keseimbangan neraca keuangan masing-masing Negara. Salah satu misinya adalah membantu Negara-Negara yang mengalami kesulitan ekonomi yang serius, dan sebagai imbalannya, Negara tersebut diwajibkan melakukan kebijakan-kebijakan tertentu, misalnya privatisasi badan usaha milik Negara. Dari Negara-Negara anggota _UNO,_ yang tidak menjadi anggota _IMF_ adalah **Korea Utara, Kuba, Liechtenstein, Andorra, Monako, Tuvalu,** dan **Nauru.** "

"Hoo, jadi Korea Utara tak termasuk di dalamnya ya. . . hm, maklum saja Negara itu adalah Negara yang kaya." Komen Naruto, itulah fikirannya.

"Yang ketujuh yaitu _**IMO**_ _(International Maritime Organization/ Organisasi Maritim Internasional)_ atau dulunya dikenal dengan _**IMCO**_ _(Inter-Governmental Maritime Consultative Organization)_ didirikan pada tahun 1948 melalui _UNO_ untuk mengkoordinasikan keselamatan maritim internasional dan pelaksanaannya. Walaupun telah didirikan sepuluh tahun sebelumnya, _IMO_ baru bisa berfungsi secara penuh pada tahun 1958, dengan berpusat di **London, Inggris**. Organisasi itu di jalankan oleh sebuah majelis dan dibiayai oleh sebuah dewan yang beranggotakan badan-badan yang tergabung dalam majelis tadi."

"Yang kedelapan yaitu _**IPCC**_ _(Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change/ Panel Antarpemerintah Tentang Perubahan Iklim)_ adalah suatu panel ilmiah yang terdiri dari para ilmuwan dari seluruh dunia. _IPCC_ didirikan pada tahun 1988 oleh dua organisasi _UNO,_ yaitu _**WMO**_ _(World Meteorological Organization)_ dan _**UNEP**_ _(United Nations Environment Programme)_ untuk mengevaluasi resiko perubahan iklim akibat aktivitas manusia, dengan meneliti semua aspek berdasarkan pada literatur teknis/ilmiah yang telah dikaji dan dipublikasikan. Panel ini terbuka untuk semua anggota _WMO_ dan _UNEP_ _ **.**_ "

"Yang kesembilan yaitu _**ITU**_ _(International Telecommunication Union)_ adalah sebuah organisasi internasional yang didirikan untuk membakukan dan meregulasi radio internasional dan telekomunikasi. _ITU_ didirikan di **Paris** pada tanggal 17 Mei 1865. Tujuan utamanya meliputi standardisasi, pengalokasian spektrum radio, dan mengorganisasikan perjanjian rangkaian interkoneksi antara negara-negara berbeda untuk memungkinkan panggilan telepon internasional. _ITU_ merupakan salah satu agensi khusus _UNO_ yang bermarkas di **Jenewa, Switzerland.** " Shikamaru berucap, Naruto hanya mengangguk antusias sedangkan Sasuke masih dengan muka datarnya mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Shikamaru.

"Yang kesepuluh yaitu _**UNCHR**_ _(United Nations Commission on Human Rights/ Komisi Hak Asasi Manusia PBB)_ komisi ini adalah mekanisme utama _UNO_ dan forum internasional yang menangani perlindungan hak asasi manusia. Pada 15 Maret 2006 sidang umum _UNO_ memilih untuk menggantikan _UNCHR_ dengan Dewan Hak Asasi Manusia _UNO_."

"Yang kesebelas yaitu _**UNCTAD**_ _(United Nations Conference on Trade and Dovelopment)_ adalah organisasi internasional yang didirikan pada tahun 1969. _UNCTAD_ adalah organ utama Majelis Umum _UNO_ dalam menangani isu perdagangan, investasi dan pembangunan. Organisasi ini beranggotakan 191 negara dan bermarkas di **Jenewa, Swiss.** "

"Yang kedua belas yaitu _**UNDCP**_ _(United Nations International Drug Control Program)_ adalah organisasi yang bertugas untuk program pengendalian narkoba." Ucap Shikamaru masih tetap memandang Koran yang berada dihadapan wajahnya.

"Yang ketiga belas yaitu _**UNDP**_ _(United Nations Development Programme/ Badan Program Pembangunan PBB)_ adalah organisasi multilateral yang paling besar memberi bantuan teknis dam pembangunan didunia. Berpusat di **New York City** dan juga sebagai organisasi terbesar dalam _UNO_ _ **.**_ Fungsi umum dari _UNDP_ yaitu penanggulangan kemiskinan, penanggulangan HIV/AIDS, mewujudkan demokrasi dalam suatu negara, serta perluasan energi dan keseimbangan lingkungan."

"Yang keempat belas yaitu _**UNEP**_ _(United Nations Environment Programme)_ berperan mengkoordinasikan aktivitas-aktivitas alam sekitar _UNO_ dengan bantuan negara-negara berkembang melaksanakan kebijakan mengenai alam dan menggalakan _sustainable development_ di dunia. Organisasi ini didirikan setelah _United Nations Conference on the Human Environment_ pada Juni 1972 dan bermarkas di **Nairobi, Kenya.** "

"Yang kelima belas yaitu _**UNESCO**_ _(United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization/ Organisasi PBB untuk Pendidikan, Ilmu, dan Budaya)_ merupakan badan khusus _UNO_ yang didirikan tahun 1945. Tujuan organisasi ini adalah mendukung perdamaian dan keamanan dengan mempromosikan kerja sama antar Negara melalui pendidikan, ilmu pengetahuan, dan budaya dalam rangka meningkatkan rasa saling menghormati yang berlandaskan kepada keadilan, peraturan, hukum, HAM, dan kebebasan hakiki. _UNESCO_ memiliki anggota 191 Negara. Organisasi ini bermarkas pusat di **Paris, Perancis.** " Jelas Shikamaru.

"Yang keenam belas yaitu _**UNICEF**_ _(United Nations Children's Fund/ Badan PBB untuk anak-anak)_ didirikan oleh Majelis Umum _UNO_ pada 11 Desember 1946. Bermarkas besar di **New York City.** Organisasi ini member bantuan kemanusiaan dan perkembangan jangka panjang kepada anak-anak dan ibunya di negara-negara berkembang. Program-programnya menekankan pengembangan pelayanan masyarakan untuk mempromosikan kesehatan dan kesejahteraan anak-anak.

"Yang ketujuh belas yaitu _**WTO**_ _(World Tourism Organization/ Organisasi Pariwisata Dunia)_ adalah salah satu badan dari _UNO_ yang menangani masalah pariwisata. Markas besarnya berada di **Madrid, Spanyol.** "

"Yang kedelapan belas yaitu _**UPU**_ _(Universal Postal Union)_ merupakan sebuah organisasi internasional yang didirikan pada tahun 1874. Organisasi ini merupakan organisasi yang bergerak dalam bidang pengiriman barang dan perangko, bermarkas di **Bern, Swiss.** Organisasi ini memiliki anggota lebih dari 200 negara. _UPU_ memiliki dua program utama yang disebarluaskan melalui pengiriman barang dan perangko." Jelas Shikamaru, ia menghembuskan sisa nafasnya secara perlahan lalu kembali menghirup udara segar.

"Yang kesembilan belas yaitu _**WFP**_ _(World Food Programme/ Program Pangan Dunia)_ didirikan oleh _**FAO**_ pada 1960. Bermarkas besar di **New York City** , organisasi ini member bantuan kemanusiaan dan perkembangan jangka panjang untuk program pangan di negara-negara berkembang."

"Yang kedua puluh yaitu _**WHO**_ _(World Health Organization/ Organisasi Kesehatan Dunia)_ adalah salah satu badan _UNO_ yang bertindak sebagai coordinator kesehatan umum internasional dan bermarkas di **Jenewa, Swiss.** Organisasi ini didirikan oleh _UNO_ pada tanggal 7 April 1948." Ucap Shikamaru lalu menghela nafas pelan.

"Terus, terus, terus, terus?" Naruto mengulangi kata-katanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Untuk selanjutnya aku tak tahu lagi, yang kutahu hanya namanya saja." Jawab Shikamaru berterus terang.

"Haah begitu ya," ucap Naruto kecewa, padahal dia ingin sekali mengetahui seluruh organisasi yang berada dibawah naungan _UNO_ beserta fungsi dan tujuannya. Tapi tak apalah, ia akan membacanya nanti di internet.

" _Mohon perhatiannya, untuk para penumpang yang akan menaiki pesawat dengan tujuan Rusia Utara_ _diharapkan segera bersiap-siap."_

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru yang mendengar suara informasi segera bersiap-siap dan mengecek kembali barang bawaannya. Setelah dirasa komplit alias tidak ada yang kurang, mereka bertiga segera memasuki pesawat dan terbang menuju Rusia Utara **.**

* * *

Waktu yang di butuhkan untuk sampai di Rusia Utara cukup lama, namun hal tersebut tak di rasakan oleh mereka bertiga, khususnya Shikamaru karena ia tertidur pulas selama diperjalanan. Kini, mereka sedang berjalan menembus salju tebal di sebuah kota dekat dengan Selat Kamchatka **.** Kota yang tak megah, kurang akan populasi manusia yang tinggal disini, dan yang pastinya kota sepi. Tak banyak kendaraan yang melintas di jalanan membuat mereka mau tidak mau harus berjalan.

"Berrrr, dingin!" gumam Naruto sambil menggesek-gesekan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ne, Shikamaru." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" Shikamaru menoleh, "Apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku akhir-akhir ini dan aku ingin menanyakan hal tersebut padamu,"

"Lalu, hal apa yang mengganjalmu selama ini?"

"Hn, aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Apa kita yang sebagai mantan narapidana dapat masuk kedalam kesatuan militer? Apa lagi ini militer dunia." Ucap Sasuke mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-unegnya.

"Heh, tentu saja. . . tidak!"

"HAH!? Jangan bercanda Shikamaru! Kalau kau tahu akan hal itu kenapa kita sampai repot-repot kemari namun pada akhirnya akan ditolak juga?!" Naruto tiba-tiba marah pada Shikamaru sambil menunjuk wajah malas menjengkelkan tersebut.

"Naruto benar, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Shikamaru?" timpal Sasuke, ia juga emosi karena merasa dibohongi dan di PHP in oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menghela nafas sesaat, ia sudah memperkirakan akan kejadian ini. "Dengar kalian berdua, aku juga sudah tahu soal itu tapi ini adalah kesempatan kita."

"Kau benar! Kesempatan yang tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan!" Naruto membalas ucapan Shikamaru sambil memalingkan wajah karena kesal.

"Persentase keberhasilannya mungkin memang kecil, tapi aku yakin bahwa kita dapat bergabung menjadi tentara _UNO_ ," ucap Shikamaru dengan sorot mata penuh akan keyakinan.

"Berdasarkan hal apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berdasarkan. . . firasatku."

"Itu alasan yang bodoh," cibir Naruto kesal.

"Terlebih lagi, informasi yang kudapatkan tentang pendaftaran menjadi tentara organisasi dunia ini hanya memiliki beberapa syarat saja," Shikamaru kembali berucap.

"Apa itu?" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Syarat pertama untuk lolos pendaftaran adalah minimal berumur 18 tahun serta maksimal berumur 25 tahun. Syarat yang kedua sekaligus umum adalah berakal sehat, maksudnya tidak gila."

"Hanya itu saja?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk, "Seleksi ini sedikit berbeda dari yang lain. Bukan keterima atau tidaknya pendaftaran yang akan menjadikan kita sebagai tentara resmi, tapi penilaian diukur dari sesi pelatihan. Singkatnya pendaftaran ini hanya sebagai tiket untuk kita dapat melakukan pelatihan militer." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Begitu, jadi itu alasanmu percaya kalau kita akan berhasil?" ucap Naruto.

Shikamaru kembali mengangguk, "Mereka akan menilai kita bukan dari masa lalunya, bukan dari siapa dirinya, jabatannya, kekuasaannya, dan derajatnya. Melainkan diukur dari segi fisik, mental, kreativitas, kecerdasan, _skill,_ serta jiwa pejuang. Intinya, pihak organisasi dunia tidak peduli siapakah kita, semua calon perserta yang mendaftar dianggap sama."

"Hm, jadi masa lalu kita tidak akan berpengaruh apa pun ya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan _point_ itu," ucap Shikamaru.

"Kenapa?" kata Naruto, menoleh kearah wajah malas milik temannya.

"Ini hanya pendapatku saja, kurasa pihak organisasi dunia akan diam-diam melacak siapa kita sebenarnya. Hal itu bertujuan untuk mencegah jika ada teroris yang menyusup kedalam struktur organisasi dunia dengan cara mendaftar menjadi anggota militer." Terang Shikamaru.

"Dan, hal itu juga bertujuan untuk menangkap teroris, meskipun hanya seorang." Tambah Sasuke.

Dua pendapat tadi memang ada benarnya juga.

"Ayo lebih cepat! Aku tak mau mati kedinginan disini." Kata Shikamaru, sepertinya ia mulai tak tahan dengan udara dingin ini. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk lalu mempercepat langkah kaki menyusul Shikamaru yang berada didepan.

Cukup lama mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sasuke dan Shikamaru berhenti. "Lihat itu!" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar tidak jauh disamping kanannya. "Bukankah itu tempat pendaftarannya?" lanjutnya.

Shikamaru dan Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto, lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ayo, jangan buang waktu lagi. Kita kesana!"

* * *

 _Krieet!_

Hal yang pertama dilihat oleh mereka bertiga adalah, sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan beberapa meja berjajar dan kursi panjang, di ujung terdapat sebuah pintu besi yang tengah dimasuki oleh beberapa orang. Sepertinya itu adalah tempat pendaftarannya, dan ruangan ini adalah ruang tunggu yang mirip seperti bar.

"Sasuke, semua meja telah penuh," bisik Naruto. "Dan juga, orang-orang disini ngeri semua." Lanjutnya sambil sedikit merinding melihat kumpulan orang dengan otot-otot besar. Ia mengkhayal bagaiaman jika nanti ada tes _sparring_ dan dirinya disuruh untuk melawan kumpulan orang itu? atau salah satunya? Pasti dirinya menjadi samsak tinju saja. Eughhh…

"Sepertinya tidak," sanggah Sasuke. "Lihat disana! Masih ada meja yang kosong meskipun sudah terisi oleh beberapa orang." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah meja.

Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke, "Benar juga! Yasudah ayo! Kakiku agak pegal dan serasa mati rasa karena kedinginan."

Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto langsung mendekat ke meja yang dimaksud teman bermuka datarnya, Shikamaru dan Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. "Hello! Can we sit here?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap tiga orang dihadapannya, dua orang perempuan serta satu orang laki-laki.

"Of course, why not." Kata seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang dengan wajah cantiknya, sambil tersenyum manis kepada Naruto.

"Thanks," ucap Naruto senang. Ia beserta Sasuke dan Shikamaru langsung duduk berhadapan dengan tiga orang yang sebelumnya telah duduk disini. Koper mereka disimpan dibawah meja.

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat sampai akhirnya pria berambut hitam jabrik yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke mulai berbicara. "By the way, where are you come from?"

"We come from Japan." Jawab Sasuke, dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

"Ho, begitu."

"Eh?!" kaget Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru.

"Kau bisa memakai bahasa kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah begitulah, aku pernah menetap di Jepang selama beberapa tahun,"

"Begitu," gumam Shikamaru.

"Introduce, my name is Naruto, that it was Sasuke, and that this Shikamaru. Greetings all, nice to meet you." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya beserta kedua temannya.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Cao Cao, I'am from China." Ucap pria berambut hitam itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"My name is Gabriel, I'am from England." Kini, giliran wanita cantik yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Naruto yang tadi mempersilahkannya dengan teman-temannya untuk duduk.

"Hn. My name is Xenovia Quarta, I'am from Vatican, Italia." yang terakhir ini adalah wanita cantik merambut biru pendek.

" _Mirip Teme!"_ batin Naruto sedikit terbuka rahangnya. Lihat! Wajah datar bak papan cucian, tak banyak omong, nada suara datar, mirip sekali seperti Teme!

Mereka berenam berbincang-bincang dengan ria, sesekali bercanda. Membicarakan hal sehari-hari, mengobrol tentang masalah-masalah dunia, serta alasan kenapa mengikuti pelatihan militer ini. Khususnya kepada Gabriel dan Xenovia, karena mereka adalah perempuan.

Alasan Gabriel kenapa ingin menjadi tentara adalah ia ingin melampaui kakaknya yang telah menjadi Perwira tinggi didalam kesatuan militer Inggris. Kalau Xenovia untuk menciptakan perdamaian dan membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan, alasan yang simpel namun berat untuk diwujudkan.

Mereka kembali berbincang, Shikamaru memutuskan membeli tiga coklat panas untuk menghangatkan badannya dan Naruto serta Sasuke. Perbincangan kembali dilanjutkan, ini merupakan langkah awal agar akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Naruto yang periang dan mudah bergaul tentu saja menjadi kunci utama keakraban mereka.

Tak terasa waktu semakin larut malam, meja-meja yang berada disekeliling mereka terlhat sudah kosong meninggalkan beberapa orang saja yang masih menunggu giliran mendaftar.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat! Shikamaru, Sasuke, kita harus mencari tempat penginapan untuk beristirahat!" ucap Naruto, melihat kedua wajah temannya secara berganitan.

"Tenang saja Naruto. Selain menjadi tempat pendaftaran, bangunan ini juga menyediakan tempat untuk menginap. Kau tinggal pesan saja, penginapannya berada di lantai atas." Kata Cao Cao.

"Begitu, aku yang akan memesan." Ucap Sasuke lalu beranjak berdiri dan pergi ke lantai atas.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali duduk dibangkunya dengan membawa tiga kunci kamar. Suara panggilan untuk Cao Cao, Gabriel, dan Xenovia terdengar dari arah ruang pendaftaran bersamaan dengan keluarnya tiga orang dari dalam. Cao Cao bercupat pamit sekaligus mewakili dua lainnya kepada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru.

Kini, tinggal mereka bertiga yang berada diruang tunggu. Lama mereka menunggu akhirnya tibalah saatnya untuk mendaftar.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Shikamaru pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Yosh!"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, ayo!"

Dan ketiganya pun memasuki ruang pendaftaran, dengan tekad bulat serta semangat yang membara!

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Akhirnya _chapter_ 2 liris juga. Fiuhh…

Bagaimana? Masuk akal gak?

Untuk beberapa organisasi yang berada dibawah naungan _UNO_ saya dapat dari beberapa _blog_ di internet, tapi lupa nama _blog-blog_ -nya. Hehehe… jika _reader_ -san penasaran dengan sisanya cari aja di internet.

Jangan lupa _review_ ya.

Sampai bertemu kembali.

* * *

 **© Zidane Lockhart**


	3. Chapter 3

_Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **U.N.O.E.M**_

 _(United Nations Organization Elite Military)_

 _ **Chapter 3: Pelatihan dan Kehidupan Baru**_

* * *

Laki-laki yang memiliki banyak luka melintang di wajahnya itu memandang tiga buah lembar kertas dengan tatapan tajam. Setelah seluruh huruf yang ada di ketiga kertas itu ia baca, matanya balik menatap tajam kepada 3 orang yang telah memberikan kertas padanya.

Yang ditatap pun berdigik ngeri seketika.

"Dari frofil kalian, apakah semuanya benar?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada datar.

"Siap!" jawab tegas ketiga orang yang di tanya, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru.

Kini mereka bertiga sedang menghadap panita pendaftaran, nasib mereka akan di tentukan oleh keputusan laki-laki menyeramkan yang ada di depan.

"Hn. Baru pertama kali aku membaca frofil pendaftar yang isinya bertuliskan ' **mantan tahanan pusat kenakalan remaja** ' seperti ini, apa kalian tahu jadinya akan seperti apa?"

"Kami tahu, sebagai orang yang telah menorehkan catatan hitamnya pasti akan di tolak oleh kesatuan militer," jawab Shikamaru mewakili dua temannya. "Tapi! Kami datang kesini karena kami ingin merubah sikap! Memang benar dulu kami pernah di penjara dan dicap sebagai mantan narapidana, orang yang telah resmi berbuat salah, di depan hukum. Selama di penjara kami telah sadar, karena itulah kami datang kesini untuk membela kebenaran, sebagai orang yang telah berbuat kejahatan!" lanjut Shikamaru, penuh keyakinan.

Panitia pendaftaran itu mendelik tajam Shikamaru, berusaha untuk mengintimidasinya, tapi Shikamaru tetap bertahan, berusaha untuk setenang mungkin walau jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar tak karuan.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu di hadapanku bocah sialan! Membela kebenaran katamu? Kalimat itu tidak pantas di ucapkan oleh seorang penjatah!" balas laki-laki itu dengan nada membentak.

"Memang benar apa kata anda," Naruto membuka suara, berusaha untuk setenang mungkin. "Tapi, semua berhak mendapatkan kesempatan, bukan?"

"Kesempatan? Apa kau bodoh pirang? Tidak ada yang namanya kesempatan untuk para penjahat! Apa kau berfikir kriminal tingkat atas layak mendapatkan kesempatan hidup saat mereka di fonis hukuman mati? Jangan bercanda!"

Naruto bungkam, ia tidak dapat membalas perkataan laki-laki merepotkan di hadapannya.

"Hoy, Pak. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," Sasuke angkat bicara dengan nada yang tidak kalah datar. Sorot matanya tak dapat dilihat karena terhalang oleh poninya.

"Katakan saja dasar pantat ayam!"

Urat nadi Sasuke berdenyut kencang, "Menurut anda, manakah yang lebih baik antara seseorang yang berubah dari jahat ke baik atau seseorang yang berubah dari baik ke jahat?" lanjut Sasuke, memperlihatkan pandangan tajam serta kesungguhan.

. . .

Laki-laki itu terdiam untuk sesaat, memproses pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh salah satu dari tiga bocah di hadapannya. Memang pertanyaan tersebut terdengar mudah, tapi bagi dirinya yang sudah lama hidup di dunia militer hal itu sulit. Apalagi yang memberi pertanyaan adalah orang yang termasuk ke dalam salah satu dari dua pilihan tersebut.

" _Nice Sasuke, kau membuat pria menyebalkan ini bungkam."_ Batin Naruto berterima kasih pada temannya karena secara tidak langsung telah membalaskan kekalahan adu mulut andara dirinya dan panitia pendaftaran tadi.

"Heh, tentu saja lebih baik orang jahat yang berubah menjadi orang baik." Jawab laki-laki tersebut ketus.

"Kalau begitu, beri kami kesempatan untuk berubah menjadi orang baik. Anda pasti tidak akan menolaknya bukan?" kata Shikamaru, tersenyum di dalam hati.

Skakmat! Laki-laki itu tak dapat berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang dengan cara tangan kanannya di gerakkan ke bawah dagu sebagai penopang. Sorot mata tajamnya memandang ketiga bocah yang ada di depan secara bergantian.

"Hn. Kalau begitu kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang mendasari kalian untuk menjadi anggota militer?" tanya dia.

"Sudah kami katakan sejak awal, KAMI AKAN MENGABDIKAN DIRI UNTUK KEBENARAN!" ucap Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru bersama. _"Sebagai orang yang mengalami ketidakbenaran."_ Lanjut mereka dalam hati.

Panitia itu dapat melihat dan merasakan kesungguhan dari tatapan mata ketiga bocah di depannya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis di balik tangan yang menyembunyikan senyumannya, _"Mereka bertiga mungkin akan menjadi orang yang berpengaruh terhadap dunia. Aku suka sorot mata itu, mengingatkanku kepada seseorang."_ Batinnya.

"Baiklah! Aku putuskan bahwa pendaftaran kalian. . ." ucapan laki-laki itu sengaja di gantungkan.

Yang menunggu jawaban pun jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang.

"Di terima!"

Dan perasaan lega pun akhirnya menyelimuti Naruto, Sasuke, serta Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih Pak." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengambil bukti pendaftaran diterima dari tangan panitia menyeramkan itu.

Mereka bertiga bangkit berdiri, "Sekali lagi kami ucapkan banya terima kasih Pak. Ibiki karena telah menerima pendaftaran kami." Ucap Naruto mewakili kedua rekannya.

Setelah semua urusan dirasa beres, mereka segera keluar ruangan untuk pergi ke kamar masing-masing, tak lupa membawa surat pengajuan yang mereka bawa.

Setelah ruangan kembali kosong yang hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang, Ibiki tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pintu yang tidak jauh berada di depan.

" _Dunia akan lebih menarik jika mereka bertiga berpartisipasi. Hn, aku tak sabar untuk melihat dunia itu,"_

"YOSHA!" teriak Naruto girang, setelah keluar dari ruang pendaftaran.

"Berisik Dobe!" bentak Sasuke kesal dengan teriakan cempreng temannya yang satu ini.

"Apa katamu Teme!" Naruto balas membentak Sasuke, ia berfikir tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya tadi, ralat teriakannya tadi.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan!" lerai Shikamaru. "Aku sudah lelah menghadapi Pak. Ibiki tadi, dan jangan membuatku semakin lelah karena berusaha untuk melerai kalian. Sebaikanya kita istirahat dan mempersiapkan diri. Beberapa hari lagi kita akan memulai latihan militer." Lanjut Shikamaru lalu menguap ngantuk dan mengambil kopernya, setelah itu ia melangkah menuju lantai atas.

Naruto dan Sasuke terpaku di tempat, setelah beberapa lama kemudian mereka berdua segera menuruti apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru barusan.

* * *

 **September 1, 2011, 6.00 AM**

 **Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru Resident – Rusia Utara**

Tidak terasa waktu berputar dengan cepat, kini adalah waktunya untuk memulai pelatihan militer yang akan menentukan nasib mereka bertiga kedepannya.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru beserta peserta yang lainnya sudah berdiri menghadap jalan menunggu sebuah kendaraan yang akan mengantarkan para peserta menuju tempat pelatihan militer.

"Berrr, dinginnya! Aku heran kenapa pihak organisasi lama sekali mengirim kendaraan untuk kita. Mereka tidak tahu apa bahwa kita kedinginan diluar sini," gerutu Naruto sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Dari kemarin kau berisik sekali Dobe," komen Sasuke sambil memandangan Naruto sinis.

"Diamlah Sasuke, komenanmu itu tidak bermutu sekali," balas Naruto.

"Hn." Dan perbincangan singkat itu pun di akhiri oleh gumaman angkuh Sasuke.

5 menit kemudian, terdengar suara mesin mobil dari arah kanan jalan yang semakin mendekat. Dari balik kabut tebal keluarlah 10 buah truk pengangkut yang sering digunakan untuk mengirimkan pasukan. Kesepuluh truk itu berhenti tepat di samping para peserta.

Keluarlah satu orang dari masing-masing truk yang menyuruh semuanya untuk segera naik, tidak ada kata lelet.

Tak mau membuang waktu lebih banyak, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru segera menaiki truk yang berada paling belakang lalu mengambil kursi paling depan dekat dengan sopir. Tanpa diduga Cao Cao, Gabriel, dan Xenovia berada di truk yang sama seperti mereka dan duduk di seberang.

Setelah semua peserta dipastikan sudah naik ke dalam truk, 10 truk itu langsung melesat cepat, menembus kabut tebal yang menghalangi dengan tak kenal takut.

Sekitar satu jam lebih waktu yang harus di tempuh untuk sampai di pusat pelatihan militer, Naruto melihat keadaan diluar dari balik jendela plastik yang berada di sampingnya. Tidak ada yang menarik selain hamparan air yang membeku dengan beberapa bangkai kapal perang yang digunakan saat Perang Dunia II.

 _Brum!_

Kesepuluh mobil truk berhenti, semua peserta disuruh untuk turun karena sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Jadi ini yah. . .," gumam Naruto, terlihat asap keluar dari mulutnya saat mengucapkan sesuatu, pertanda udara di daerah ini sangat dingin.

"Jadi dimana tempat masuknya?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Mungkinkah pipa besar yang ada disana?" balas Shikamaru sambil menunjuk ketiga buah pipa berukuran sangat besar.

"Terlihat seperti ditelantarkan," komen Naruto.

"Justru mereka ingin kau mengira begitu, agar tidak ada yang curiga, mungkin. Dan juga tempat masuknya ada dipermukaan. Sebuah 'pintu' yang tertutupi oleh salju tebal."

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru menoleh pada orang yang berkata barusan.

"Cao Cao!"

"Hmm,"

"SEMUANYA IKUTI AKU! KITA AKAN MASUK KE FASILITAS PELATIHAN MILITER!" teriak seorang petugas yang memakai baret biru.

"SIAP!" balas semuanya.

Seluruh peserta mengikuti langkah kaki petugas itu, pergi mendekati pipa besar yang berada tidak jauh di depan mereka.

Naruto melihat petugas yang berada di depan sedang berbincang dengan seseorang melewati _microphone_. Setelah selesai, petugas itu menyuruh seluruh peserta untuk berhenti dengan gerakan tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara mesin disertai terbentuknya sebuah lingkaran di permukaan es.

"Jadi itu pintu masuknya," gumam Naruto melihat empat buah lift besar keluar dari balik lingkaran itu.

"KALIAN BAGI MENJADI EMPAT KELOMPOK UNTUK MENAIKI LIFT INI!" perintah petugas itu.

Tanggap dengan omongan tegas, seluruh peserta langsung terbagi menjadi empat kelompok. Tanpa buang waktu seluruhnya langsung menaiki lift dan turun ke bawah, menuju fasilitas pelatihan militer.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan tertutup yang serba putih, ruangan dengan ukuran luas ini menjadi tempat para peserta untuk berkumpul menunggu seseorang datang. Para peserta sudah berbaris dengan rapih dibalik sikap istirahat di tempat.

Tidak lama kemudian, muncul lah seseorang yang berbadan tegap dari balik pintu yang terbuka beserta beberapa orang di belakangnya.

Orang itu berjalan menghadap para peserta lalu berhenti tepat 3 meter dihadapan seluruh orang. Pandangan matanya menatap tajam seluruh peserta dari ujung kanan sampai ujung kiri.

"DENGAR KALIAN SEMUA!" kata orang itu dengan tegas, lebih tegas dari petugas tadi.

"SIAP!" balas seluruh peserta tidak kalah tegasnya.

"PERKENALKAN! NAMAKU AJUKA ASTAROTH! AKU ADALAH ORANG YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS PELATIHAN MILITER INI!" orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Ajuka Astaroth.

"SIAP!"

"Enam tahun ke depan kalian akan dilatih disini, bagi yang tidak sanggup sampai akhir akan aku keluarkan! KALIAN MENGERTI?"

"SIAP! MENGERTI!"

"Selama dua tahun ke depan kalian akan belajar tentang ilmu pengetahuan umum beserta khusus, jadi siapkan otak kalian dari sekarang! Bagi kalian yang tidak sanggup mencapai nilai 90 maka akan dikeluarkan, MENGERTI?"

"SIAP! MENGERTI!"

"Oy Sasuke, aku jadi pesimis kita akan lulus," bisik Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, yang harus kita lakukan adalah bekerja keras dengan sungguh-sungguh, itu saja." Balas Sasuke.

"Keh, kalau hanya bicara saja mu-"

"HOI KAU PIRANG YANG DISANA!"

"Si-siap!"

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU UNTUK BICARA DASAR DUREN!?"

"Si-siap, tidak ada!"

"JAWAB YANG KERAS!"

"SI-SIAP! TIDAK ADA!"

"SEKALI LAGI!"

"SIAP! TIDAK ADA!"

"BAGUS! Sekarang kau turun dan ambil 50 kali, CEPAT!"

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN!"

Dan Naruto pun mendapatkan hadiah berupa _push up_ sebanyak 50 kali.

Ajuka melanjutkan ucapannya setelah Naruto selesai dengan hadiah yang ia berikan, "Dan sisanya kalian akan diajari dasar-dasar kemiliteran, baik itu angkatan darat, laut, maupun udara! Bagi kalian yang tidak sanggup mencapai nilai sempurna maka akan dikeluarkan, MENGERTI?"

"SIAP! MENGERTI!"

"BAGUS! Untuk sekarang cukup sampai disini, kalian akan dituntun ke kamar masing-masing oleh bawahanku. Mulai besok kumpul lagi disini jam 4 subuh, aku tidak mau mendengar laporan ada yang terlambat. MENGERTI?"

"SIAP! MENGERTI!"

"Kalau begitu, sebelum bubar aku akan memberikan hadiah pada kalian. Turun ke bawah dan ambil 100. CEPAT!"

"SIAP! LAKSANAKAN!"

Ajuka berbalik dan meninggalkan seluruh peserta. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru beserta seluruh peserta yang lain dituntun ke kamar setelah selesai mengambil 100 kali _push up_. Hari ini diberikan kebebasan untuk lebih membiasakan diri di lingkungan yang berbeda. Peserta boleh bermalas-malas atau pun berkeliling di tempat ini, tentunya harus seizin yang berwenang.

Naruto dan kedua temannya memutuskan untuk berkeliling fasilitas pelatihan militer ini, mereka sudah diberi izin. Setelah lama berkeliling, mereka mengetahui bahwa terdapat banyak sekali ruangan super luas yang ada disini, dan mereka juga sempat mengunjungi beberapa ruangan simulasi yang berbentuk dunia buatan, terdiri dari beberapa tempat yang sudah dikenal banyak orang di dunia. Tokyo, Gurun Pasir, Hutan Amazon, Ruang Bawah Tanah, dan masih banyak lagi.

Shikamaru menduga ruang simulai dunia buatan itu dibuat untuk tempat pelatihan militer. Bukan latihan biasa, melainkan simulai serang. Pihak organisasi dunia sepertinya ingin menjadikan pasukan mereka ahli dalam segala medan perang, gurun pasir, perkotaan, hutan lebat, semuanya harus dikuasai.

Ini berat, menurut Shikamaru. Jauh lebih berat dari menjadi tentara nasional. Jika tentara nasional diberi keringanan untuk memilih salah satu dari tiga pilihan, apakah ingin menjadi tentara angkatan darat? Laut? Atau udara?

Namun sekarang, level dunia tidak ada kata memilih, semua orang harus dituntut untuk bisa dalam segala hal.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, para peserta sudah kumpul diruangan kemarin kurang dari jam 4 subuh. Ajuka sebagai pemimpin sekaligus penanggung jawab operasi pelatihan militer ini langsung mengarahkan para peserta untuk membagi 20 kelompok. Pembagian ini untuk menentukan kelas.

Ada sekitar 40 ruangan lebih yang disediakan untuk belajar ilmu pengetahuan. 20 ruangan untuk menuntut ilmu secara materi, 20 ruangan lagi digunakan untuk praktek.

Tahun pertama, seluruh peserta dituntut untuk menguasai ilmu pengetahuan umum seperti Matematika, Kimia, Fisika, Sejarah, Bahasa, dan lainnya. Level yang dipelajari bukan tingkat SMP atau SMA, melainkan materi tingkat Universitas Tinggi.

Akhir tahun dimulailah ujian yang menentukan lulus atau tidaknya. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru lulus dengan nilai akhir masing-masing 93, 92, 95. Shikamaru yang paling besar mendapatkan nilai dibandingkan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Namun tercatat Gabriel yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai paling besar di antara seluruh peserta lainnya dengan perolehan nilai akhir 99, mendekati hasil sempurna.

Tahun ke-dua dimulailah pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan khusus atau sering disebut jurusan. Yang dipelajari antara lain ilmu Jaringan dan Komputer, Otomotif (Mencangkup mobil, motor, truk, tank, pesawat, dan kereta), Teknik Pemesinan (Mencangkup mesin bubut, cara membuat rangka, baut, las), Teknik Audio Video, Kedokteran, dan masih banyak lagi.

Semua ilmu itu harus dipelajari hanya dalam waktu 1 tahun, sungguh sulit. Para peserta diharuskan belajar selama 15 jam dalam sehari. Ada pembagian waktu dalam pelarajan ilmu khusus ini. Jika tahun pertama seluruh peserta lebih menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan materi maka tahun kedua ini lebih berfokus pada praktek dan keterampilan.

Naruto memperlihatkan peningkatan yang signifikan dibidang otomotif, ia tercatat sebagai peserta nomor satu yang paling tanggap dalam bidang pelajaran otomotif. Sasuke juga sama, ia memperlihatkan peningkatan yang signifikan dalam bidang pemesinan. Sedangkan Shikamaru lebih condong ke teknik komputer dan jaringan.

Akhir tahun dimulailah ujian yang menentukan lulus atau tidaknya. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru lulus dengan nilai akhir masing-masing 96, 95, 95. Naruto yang paling besar mendapatkan nilai dibandingkan dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Namun tercatat Cao Cao yang berhasil mendapatkan nilai paling besar diantara seluruh peserta lainnya dengan perolehan nilai akhir 98.

Dua tahun mempelajari ilmu pengetahuan, hanya sedikit peserta yang gugur. Ini hal yang cukup bagus untuk pihak organisasi dunia.

Tahun ke-tiga yang termasuk tahun pelatihan militer dimulai. Diawal tahun ini, para peserta diajarkan teknik-teknik dasar, seperti berlatih _push up, sit up, back up,_ pelatihan pengembangan otot, pengembangan stamina, dijelaskan jenis-jenis senjata yang ada di dunia beserta kendaraan perangnya, dan berlatih menggunakan pistol.

Seperti biasa, diakhir tahun akan ada ujian yang menetukan lulus atau tidaknya peserta. Dan sekali lagi Naruto, Sasuke, serta Shikamaru lulus.

Tahun ke-empat dimulailah simulai penguatan daya tahan tubuh, seperti direndam dalam air dingin selama beberapa puluh menit, bertahan dari panasnya terik mata hari yang ada di gurun pasir, bertahan dalam dinginnya udara kutub utara, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tahun ke-lima mulailah simulasi pergerakan militer dan mempelajari cara menggunakan kendaraan perang seperti tank, mobil, pesawat tempur, dan kapal perang.

Tahun ke-enam dimulailah simulasi perang. Peserta yang masih bertahan dibagi dalam dua kelompok, masing-masing dari kelompok harus berperang sampai ada salah satu yang menjadi pemenang. Tapi ingat, ini hanya simulasi! Jadi tidak ada korban yang berjatuhan.

Pada akhirnya, selama menjalani pelatihan yang amat berat, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru dinyatakan LULUS!

* * *

 **September 15, 2017, 7.00 AM**

 **Pusat Pelatihan Militer – Selat Kamchatka**

Ajuka memandang seluruh peserta yang telah resmi menjadi tentara oranisasi dunia dengan tatapan tegas. Tak terasa sudah 6 tahun terlewat, terakhir Ajuka ingat adalah yang berdiri dihadapannya hanyalah kumpulan orang biasa, tidak atletis. Tapi sekarang, tidak! Ajuka melihat kumpulan orang berbadan tegap.

"Selamat atas kelulusannya!" teriak Ajuka.

"SIAP!"

"Ada beberapa hal yang hasur aku sampaikan pada kalian. PERTAMA! Pihak organisasi dunia menginginkan adanya pembentukan organisasi yang bernaung dibawah _UNO,_ tercatat sudah 29 organisasi yang bernaung. Sekarang akan bertambah menjadi 30 dengan terbentuknya organisasi baru yang diberi nama _**U.N.O.E.M**_ _(United Nations Organization Elite Military)._ Tujuan dari organisasi ini adalah menjaga perdamaian dunia dan memusnahkan siapa saja yang mengancam kedamaian dunia. Jika biasanya pihak organisasi dunia meminta para anggota militer sebuah Negara untuk diterjunkan dalam medan perang dengan misi perdamaian, tapi sekarang berbeda. KITA yang akan mengambil alih misi tersebut! MENGERTI?"

"SIAP! MENGERTI!"

"Bagus! Organisasi ini terdiri dari beberapa divisi. Pertama, Divisi Perang! Divisi ini bertugas untuk meredam peperangan yang ada dibelahan dunia. Seluruh tentara yang tergabung dalam divisi ini wajib memakai seragam kebesaran organisasi! Kedua, Divisi Intel! Divisi ini bertugas untuk mengumpulkan seluruh informasi yang ada di dunia. Seluruh tentara yang tergabung dalam divisi intel tidak harus memakai atribut organisasi dan cenderung bebas untuk bergaya apa pun! Yang terakhir adalah Divisi Bayangan! Divisi ini bertugas untuk membasmi kelompok teroris dibalik layar tanpa ada pihak luar yang mengetahui. Seluruh tentara yang tergabung dalam divisi bayangan tidak harus memakai atribut organisasi. KALIAN MENGERTI?"

"SIAP! MENGERTI!"

"Bagus! Sekarang aku akan mengumumkan pembagian divisi yang paling cocok untuk kalian semua!"

Ajuka lalu mengumumkan siapa saja yang termasuk dalam divisi perang, intel dan bayangan berdasarkan data yang telah dikumpulkan selama enam tahun.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru tergabung dalam divisi bayangan serta menempati Team 7 beserta dengan Cao Cao, Gabriel, Xenovia, dan satu orang yang baru mereka kenal adalah Shidou Irina. Shikamaru ditunjuk sebagai ketua tim langsung oleh Ajuka karena keberhasilannya memimpin kelompok pemenang saat simulasi perang.

Setelah selesai dengan pembagian divisi, Ajuga segera memerintahkan seluruh tentaranya untuk bertugas.

* * *

 **September 28, 2017, 10.00 AM**

 **Unknow Place**

"Hoaaam. . .," Shikamaru menguap. "Gahhh, sudah satu minggu lebih menjadi tentara resmi dan masih tidak ada misi yang diberikan, merepotkan." Kelus Shikamaru.

Dia sekarang berada disebuah rumah tua di atas gunung gundul, hawa panas yang menyengat tidak mempengaruhi tubuh Shikamaru sedikit pun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ada disini kecuali Shikamaru seorang.

Divisi bayangan diberi kebebasan untuk tidak selalu berkumpul dengan anggota team, namun saat bertugas wajib untuk berkumpul. Shikamaru sebagai ketua memperbolehkan anggotanya untuk pergi kemana pun. Ia akan menelepon seluruh anggotanya saat mendapatkan misi.

 _Piiiiipp!_

Suara _smartphone_ Shikamaru bergetar, diambilnya dari saku celana lalu dilihatnya. Sebuah pesan 'merah'. Shikamaru segera memasang _headset_ pada kedua telinganya lalu memencet tombol _open_ untuk membuka pesan.

 _Selamat Pagi Tn. Shikamaru. Divisi Intel menemukan sebuah pergerakan yang mencurigakan dari sekelompok orang di Maroko. Salah satu tentara kami yang menyamar menginformasikan bahwa terdapat 10 tabung senjata kimia yang akan dikirimkan ke Belarus. Misi team 7 adalah mencegah hal itu terjadi dan memusnahkan kelompok itu._

 _Pesan ini akan dihapus secara otomatis dalam waktu 3 detik._

Shikamaru melepaskan _headset_ yang bersarang di kedua telinganya. "Keh, Maroko? Menarik!"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 _Chapter_ depan akan memulai misi pertama Shikamaru beserta timnya.

Makasih yang sudah mau singgah di _fic_ ini.

* * *

 **© Zidane Lockhart**


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf belum bisa _update_ cepat. Lagi sibuk ujian sekolah dan persiapan berangkat PKL. Sebagian besar _fanfiction_ ini terinspirasi dari _film_ berjudul _**MISSION IMPOSSIBLE.**_

* * *

 _ **U.N.O.E.M**_

 _(United Nations Organization Elite Military)_

 _ **Chapter 4: Misi Pertama**_

* * *

 **Oktober 1, 2017, 11.00 AM**

 **Maroko**

Negara Maroko, salah satu negara yang berada di benua Afrika. Negara kecil namun kaya akan budaya.

Disalah satu jalan tol yang ada di Kota Maroko, jalan tol yang cukup sepi dengan di kelilingi oleh hamparan bukit-bukit gersang. Cuaca terik menambah hawa panas hari ini.

"Irina? Irina kau dengar?" kata seseorang dari saluran _intercom_.

"Ah, siap! Aku dengar," balas seorang gadis lewat _intercom_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bukit gersang dengan teropong ditelakkan dihadapan kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Target misi masih tersimpan rapih di dalam truk, jalanan cukup sepi, dan truk itu dikawal oleh 2 mobil, masing-masing ada di depan dan di belakang. Hati-hati kapten Shikamaru, musuh dilengkapi persenjataan." Jawab Irina, memberikan informasi tentang keadaan pada kapten tim, Shikamaru.

"Copy that! Terima kasih Irina. Dan satu lagi, jangan panggil aku kapten jika saat sedang misi maupun acara non formal!" Shikamaru menyahut di sana.

"Siap laksanakan!" Irina menjawab dengan tegas.

"Gabriel, status?"

"Aku dalam posisi, siap menjalankan tugas kapan pun," jawab Gabriel melalui _intercom_ -nya, ia yang berada entah di mana.

"Bagus! Tugasmu adalah melindungi kami Gabriel. Cao Cao, status?"

"Tepat dibelakangmu Shika," jawab cepat Cao Cao ikut nimbrung melalui saluran _intercom_ yang terhubung ke seluruh anggota tim 7.

"Oke. Misi dimulai!" ucap Shikamaru sambil menambah kecepatan laju motor _sport_ merahnya di ikuti Cao Cao tepat di belakang.

Irina bertugas untuk mengawasi keadaan di atas bukit gersang, Gabriel bertugas melindungi entah di mana. Shikamaru dan Cao Cao yang sedang menaiki motor _sport_ sebagai eksekutor dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap.

Suara dengungan khas motor yang knalpotnya telah dibobok semakin keras, menunjukkan pertambahan kecepatan. Shikamaru mengemudikan motornya dengan kencang begitu juga Cao Cao. Menyalip beberapa mobil yang ada di depan dengan ganasnya, sampai akhirnya mereka berdua melihat target berada tidak jauh di depan.

Lagi, suara motor semakin besar menambah angka-angka pada _speedometer_. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shikamaru dan Cao Cao telah berada tidak jauh di belakang mobil van yang mengawal truk di depannya.

Cao Cao mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Shikamaru. Keduanya saling pandang sampai Shikamaru memberi perintah lewat gerakan tangan. Cao Cao mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum di dalam helmnya. Ia lalu mempercepat laju motor dan mengambil arah samping kanan, sedangkan Shikamaru samping kiri.

Keduanya tepat mensejajarkan diri dengan 2 orang penumpang mobil itu. Shikamaru dan Cao Cao segera mengambil pistol yang berada di pinggang masing-masing. Sebuah pistol bernama **Glock-17** berwarna hitam yang diberi peredam suara telah ditodongkan dengan indah kepada 2 orang penumpang target yang memakai penutup wajah khas seorang teroris.

Merasa panik dan terancam, kedua teroris itu segera mencari senjata mereka lalu menodongkan senjata balik pada Shikamaru dan Cao Cao.

 _Cyut!_

Namun sayang, belum sepenuhnya senjata kedua teroris itu ditodongkan, Shikamaru dan Cao Cao lebih dulu melubangi 2 kepala teroris malang itu yang mengakibatkan kemudi mobil tak terkendali dan terguling saat menabrak pagar pembatas jalan tol.

Pistol Glock-17 adalah pilihan Shikamaru sebagai senjata utama tim yang dipimpinnya. Dengan diberi sedikit sentuhan, Shikamaru memodif pistolnya hingga dapat menggunakan alat peredam suara dan memasang senter dibawah selongsongan tempat keluar peluru.

"Shika, Cao Cao! Musuh sepertinya mengetahui keberadaan kalian. Berhati-hatilah karena mobil pengawal yang ada di depan mulai menurunkan kecepatan dan menuju posisi kalian!" peringat Irina sambil terus mengamati situasi melalui teropongnya.

"Copy that!"

"Roger that!"

Mobil jip yang mengawal truk dari depan banting stir ke kanan dan melambat lalu mengerem mendadak membuat Cao Cao harus banting stir ke kanan untuk menghindari tabrakan. Posisi Cao Cao kali ini terdesak, di samping kanannya sudah ada pagar pembatas jalan sedangkan di samping kirinya sebuah pistol yang sudah ditodongkan musuh ke arah kepalanya.

" _Sial!"_ umpat Cao Cao dalam hati.

 _Dor!_

 _Ckit!_

Musuh menembakkan peluru ke arah kepala Cao Cao namun dapat dihindarinya dengan menekan pedal rem membuat ia sekarang berada dibelakang mobil. Cao Cao mengambil pistolnya lalu memberikan hujan tembakan kepada 2 musuh yang berada di depannya.

 _Cyut! Cyut! Cyut!_

Cao Cao berhasil melumpuhkan dua musuh saat pelurunya bersarang di kedua kepala lewat belakang. Hal yang cukup sulit menembak dari arah belakang musuh yang ada di dalam mobil, target bidikan semakin kecil karena terhalang oleh jok mobil. Namun Cao Cao berhasil ketika ia membidik ujung kedua kepala musuhnya.

Akibatnya, mobil jip itu hilang kendali dan menabrak pagar pembatas jalan sampai keluar dari jalur.

"Musuh telah dilumpuhkan," Ucap Cao Cao.

"Bagus. Sekarang giliranku." Balas Shikamaru lalu mensejajarkan motornya dengan pintu samping kiri truk yang menjadi tempat duduk sopir.

Shikamaru mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat, saat posisi sudah tepat dan pas, ia lalu meloncat. Shikamaru berhasil dengan berpegangan pada kenop pintu, namun belum dapat membuka pintu truk karena dikunci dari dalam. Motor merahnya menabrak beton pembatas jalan dan berhenti saat beberapa kali berputar di udara.

Tidak kehilangan akal, Shikamaru segera memukul kaca pintu beberapa kali sampai akhirnya pecah. Ia lalu berusaha menggapai sopir truk yang memakai penutup kepala itu namun tidak berhasil karena musuhnya segera membuka kunci pintu dan dibuka selebar-lebarnya membuat Shikamaru hampir terjatuh.

Di dalam kesulitan pasti ada kemudahan, melihat pintu yang terbuka lebar Shikamaru langsung masuk ke dalam. Namun saat hendak melumpuhkan musuh terakhirnya, ia dibuat berhenti bergerak karena sebuah _shotgun_ ditodongkan tepat di dahinya, bahkan sudah menyentuh helmnya.

 _Dor!_

Satu timah panas menembus sebuah kepala manusia.

"Tembakan yang bagus Gabriel, aku berhutang padamu." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menyingkirkan tubuh tanpa nyawa yang ada di depannya.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugas Shika, melindungi tim." Balas Gabriel. Jika dilihat lebih teliti di depan, nampak seseorang yang sedang tengkurap sambil memegang sebuah _sniper rifle_ di atas bukit gersang. Itu Gabriel.

Shikamaru sudah menguasai kendali truk. "Semuanya! Musuh telah dilumpuhkan, bertemu dititik yang telah kutentukan sebelumnya!" perintah Shikamaru lalu menjalankan truknya keluar jalur menuju arah balik bebukitan di ikuti Cao Cao dari belakang.

Irina dan Gabriel segera menuju titik pertemuan yang disebutkan Shikamaru menggunakan motor masing-masing.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, ke empat orang itu sudah berkumpul di titik pertemuan.

"Irina, apa kau dapat membuka pintu belakang truk ini?" tanya Shikamaru yang melihat pintu belakang truknya dilindungi oleh kombinasi sandi.

"Akan aku usahakan, tunggu." Jawab Irina lalu mulai mengerjakan perintah Shikamaru. Irina adalah spesialis _hacker_ di tim 7 ini. Ia dapat meretas jaringan dan keamanan apapun, asalkan dengan peralatan yang memadai.

Irina menyambungkan dua kabel positif dan negatif ke dalam alat keamanan kombinasi sandi lalu mulai mengutak atik _tablet_ khususnya. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi dan lampu hijau menyala, itu menandakan bahwa pintu berhasil dibuka.

"Berhasil!"

Shikamaru dan Cao Cao segera membuka pintu. Ke empatnya melihat isi dalam truk itu,

Kosong!

"Sial! kita telah dibodohi!" umpat Cao Cao kesal.

"Keh hehe, tenang saja. Aku telah mengantisipasi hal seperti ini," kata Shikamaru tenang. Ia segera menyambungkan saluran _intercom_ -nya.

* * *

 **Oktober 1, 2017, 11.45 AM**

 **Another Place – Maroko**

Disalah satu jalan yang ada di Maroko, jalan biasa yang tidak banyak kendaraan melewatinya, jalan yang berada di pegunungan gersang, terlihat sebuah truk besar tengah melaju cukup cepat di jalan itu. Tidak jauh di belakang truk, terlihat sebuah mobil _sport_ BMW kap terbuka berwarna putih. Mobil BMW itu dikendarai oleh seorang pria berambut pirang, Naruto. Di sampingnya sudah duduk Sasuke dan di belakang ada Xenovia.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Xenovia. Truk itu yang asli." Sebuah suara terdengar di masing-masing _intercom_ yang dipakai oleh mereka bertiga.

"Copy that!" balas Naruto.

"Roger."

"Affrimative." Yang ini suara Xenovia.

Naruto menginjak gas lebih dalam membuat mobilnya melaju lebih cepat. Tidak berapa lama kemudian posisinya sudah berada 15 meter di belakang target operasi. Naruto melambatkan mobilnya agar tetap berada di jarak tersebut, ia sengaja menjaga jarak untuk membuat strategi dengan teman-temannya dan melihat situasi.

"Hmm, truk yang isinya senjata kimia namun tidak diberi pengamanan sempurna. Apa mereka sengaja atau bagaimana?" tanya Xenovia.

"Kalau boleh diakui, pemimpin mereka cukup pintar dalam mengecoh musuh," komen Sasuke datar. Xenovia kurang paham dengan ucapan Sasuke yang dikiranya jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Musuh menggunakan trik mengecoh yang cukup sulit untuk beberapa orang. Normalnya, jika ingin mengirim barang berharga harus ada pengamanan yang ekstra, itu terlalu mudah untuk ditebak. Namun musuh menggunakan cara lain. Dengan berfikir bahwa kita akan menargetkan truk yang memiliki banyak pengamanan, musuh menggunakan trik ini untuk mengecoh kita, dengan mengisi senjata kimia ke truk biasa dan truk yang memiliki keamanan ekstra dibiarkan kosong." Jawab Naruto.

"Begitu, aku tidak berfikiran sampai kesana."

"Namun trik ini juga memiliki resiko yang tinggi. Jika trik yang mereka gunakan gagal, sudah pasti barang incaran kita akan didapat dengan mudah." Tambah Sasuke.

"Sasuke benar, semakin bagus trik yang digunakan maka semakin besar pula resikonya." Kata Naruto sambil memutar stri mobilnya ke kanan dan ke kiri sesuai arah jalan.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita?" Xenovia kembali bertanya.

"Cukup sederhana. Truk itu mengangkut kurang lebih dua orang, hal yang mudah untuk dilumpuhkan. Atasan memberikan kita misi untuk mencegah pengiriman senjata kimia sekaligus memusnahkan semua kelompok yang terlibat di dalamnya. Itu berarti kita jangan mencegah pengiriman senjata kimia ke Belarus." jelas Sasuke membuat Xenovia mengangkat sebelah alis tidak mengerti dan Naruto yang memandang Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Xenovia tidak paham.

"Sasuke benar," tiba-tiba ada yang menyahut lewat saluran _intercom_.

"Shika!"

"Biarkan hal itu terjadi. Sampai saat ini kita belum tahu siapa dalam dibalik semua ini. Cara satu-satunya agar mengetahui hal itu adalah memberikannya apa yang dia mau, dengan sendirinya dia akan muncul dihadapan kita." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa Xenovia, itu rencana yang bagus. Memang benar bahwa rencana tersebut tidak sesuai dengan misi kita, tapi ini hanya satu-satunya cara agar kita dapat memusnahkan mereka sampai ke akarnya. Kita yang akan memastikan senjata kimia itu sampai ke Belarus, dengan cara menyamar sebagai bawahan mereka." Tambah Naruto.

"Jadi begitu, itu artinya kita harus melumpuhkan dua orang yang berada di dalam truk lalu menyamar menjadi mereka?"

"Benar."

"Baiklah, rencananya begini," kata Sasuke, dia sudah mempunyai rencana. "Aku dan Naruto yang akan melumpuhkan musuh. Xenovia, kau yang mengendarai mobil. Arahkan lebih dekat ke belakang truk. Aku dan Naruto akan melompat ke atas truk lalu melumpuhkan musuh. Paham?"

"Dimengerti."

"Yosh!"

Naruto dan Xenovia bertukar posisi, kalia ini Xenovia yang mengendarai mobil sedangkan Naruto berada di belakang. Xenovia menancab gas, kecepatan mobil bertambah hingga sampai di bekalang truk namun tak sampai bersentuhan, agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera berdiri.

"Ayo!"

"Xenovia! Alihkan perhatian musuh!" perintah Naruto.

Keduanya meloncat ke truk bagian belakang lalu memanjat ke atas. Xenovia segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju depan truk dan memperlambat kecepatan. Bunyi klakson truk yang nyaring menggelegar, pertanda sang empunya sudah tidak sabar melihat mobil Xenovia segera enyah dari hadapannya. Dan juga kesal melihat tingkah lagu mobil itu.

Xenovia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian musuh. Tujuan Naruto menyuruh Xenovia adalah untuk membuat dirinya dan Sasuke tidak terdeteksi. Naruto sudah memperkirakan bahwa kap atas truk akan berbunyi jika diinjak atau terbentur benda keras. Tapi hal itu sudah terantisipasi oleh suara keras dari klakson truk.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang kemudian mengangguk, mereka lalu membuka pintu truk dengan Naruto membuka sebelah kiri dan Sasuke sebelah kanan. Keberuntungan sepertinya berpihak pada mereka berdua karena kedua pintu tidak dikunci. Segera saja Naruto dan Sasuke masuk lalu melumpuhkan musuh dengan cara mengunci kedua lengan yang hendak mengambil senjata api lalu dengan cepat mematahkan leher mereka, akibatnya kedua musuh itu mati seketika.

Naruto yang berada disebelah kiri segera mengambil alih kemudi agar truk tidak oleg kesana kemari.

"Musuh telah dilumpuhkan," konfirmasi Naruto kepada seluruh temannya. "Xenovia, segera bergabung bersama Shikamaru dan yang lainnya! kita jalankan sesuai rencana awal."

"Dimengerti!"

Menuruti intruksi Naruto, Xenovia segera memutar balikan mobilnya dan melaju cepat menuju tempat Shikamaru beserta anggota yang lain.

"Sasuke! Cepat kenakan pakaian mereka!" kata Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk lalu dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian musuh, tidak lupa memakai penutup wajah berwarna hitam. Mereka lalu berganti posisi, Sasuke yang mengemudi dan Naruto mengganti pakaiannya.

Setelah semua selesai mereka berdua segera membuang mayat musuh ke jurang yang ada di pinggir jalan. Untung jalanan tidak sedang dilewati pengendara lain sehingga aksi mereka tidak diketahui orang luar.

"Semua beres! Selanjutnya menuju bandara!"

* * *

 **Oktober 1, 2017, 12.45 AM**

 **Airport – Maroko**

Sekitar 1 jam mereka melakukan perjalanan dan akhirnya sampai ditempat bandara yang sudah terlihat tidak terpakai. Disekitar area landasan rerumputan tumbuh panjang tidak teratur, seperti tidak ada yang mengurus.

Terdapat sebuah pesawat pengangkut barang di ujung landasan yang terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu. Sasuke mengarahkan truknya ke pesawat itu.

"Irina, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Shikamaru melalui saluran _intercom_.

Tiba-tiba dari balik rerumputan muncullah seseorang yang memakai atribut serba hijau, itu Irina yang sedang mengawasi keadaan memakai teropongnya dalam penyamaran. "Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya, sekarang mereka terlihat sedang berbincang dengan musuh." Kata Irina. "Dan mereka berhasil mengelabui musuh, paket sudah masuk ke dalam pesawat beserta mereka berdua."

"Bagus! Irina, terus pantau musuh!"

"Copy that!"

"Persiapkan motor. Kita akan masuk ke dalam pesawat itu. Gabriel hubungkan Irina ke satelit agar dia dapat mengontrol pesawatnya." Perintah tentara berpangkat Kopral Satu yang menjadi kapten tim 7.

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN!" balas mereka semua dengan tegas.

Gabriel dengan cepat menghubungkan koneksi Irina ke satelit. Akibatnya Irina dapat mengendalikan pesawat melalui _tablet_ khusus miliknya. Irina mencoba menghidupkan mesin pesawat dari jarak jauh. Tapi gagal karena terkunci. Prajurit wanita berpangkat Kopral Dua itu segera mengutak atik alat canggihnya dan berhasil membuka kunci mesin.

"Shikamaru apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi?" tanya Irina.

"Tunggu perintahku selagi kau terus mengawasi target,"

Dari sebrang sana. Pintu belakang pesawat mulai menutup. Baling-baling pesawat bergerak semakin cepat pertanda mesin sudah dihidupkan.

"Shikamaru pesawat itu mulai lepas landas!" kata Irina.

"Dimengerti! Semuanya ayo!"

Shikamaru dan Xenovia menghidupkan motor mereka. Cao Cao dibonceng Shikamaru dan Gabriel dibonceng oleh Xenovia. Mereka menancab gas dan melesat cepat menuju target misi.

Roda pesawat mulai bergerak. Makin lama makin cepat.

"Irina buka pintu belakang!"

Mengerti dengan perintah kaptennya Irina segera mengutak-atik _tablet_ yang ia genggam. "Ok. Sudah beres."

Dari jauh Shikamaru melihat pintu belakang pesawat itu mulai terbuka. Dia semakin menambah kecepatannya karena jalur akhir landasan semakin dekat dan roda-roda pesawat sudah tidak menapak dengan aspal.

 _Bruum!_

Shikamaru dan Xenovia berhasil masuk ke dalam. Mereka melihat pesawat telah terbang cukup tinggi. Sedikit saja terlambat maka dapat dipastikan Shikamaru tak dapat memasuki pesawat. Tidak lama kemudian pintu kembali tertutup. Irina yang mengendalikannya.

Mereka semua turun dari motor. Mempersiapkan senjata masing-masing dan bersiaga penuh. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka melihat 2 pasang kaki berjalan menuruni tangga. Refleks mereka menodongkan senjata masing-masing dan meningkatkan kewaspadaan jikalau ada serangan mendadak.

"Jangan tegang seperti itu, pesawat ini sudah aman,"

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Yap. 2 pasang kaki yang berjalan menuruni tangga itu adalah milik Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa kalian membereskan semuanya?" sang kapten bertanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Mereka hanya bawahan yang tak berpengalaman. Disiapkan untuk mati di medan perang. Jadi mudah untuk dilumpuhkan." Kata Naruto, prajurit teladan berpangkat Kopral Dua itu.

"Hn,"

"Bagaimana rencana selanjutnya? Rencana yang lebih detail agar menambah persentase keberhasilan misi." Tanya Gabriel.

"Aku sudah memiliki rencana yang bagus agar misi ini berjalan dengan lancar. Jarak Maroko dan Belarus cukup jauh. Ini kesempatan kita untuk mendiskusikan strategi yang akan kita gunakan."

"Bagaimana dengan Irina?" Cao Cao teringat Irina yang ditinggal di Maroko.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah tugaskan Irina di sana. Aku minta dia untuk memantau jaringan jika saja ada yang berniat meretas pesawat ini sebelum sampai ke Belarus."

"Hmm, ternyata Irina memiliki peran yang cukup berat." Komen Xenovia.

Xenovia memang benar dan yang lainnya sependapat dengannya. Jika saja ada yang berhasil meretas pesawat ini maka tidak menutup kemungkinan nyawa mereka semua yang ada dalam pesawat terancam. Misalkan ada yang mematikan mesin dari jarak jauh, tentu saja pesawat akan terjatuh. Lebih buruk jika jatuh ke permukaan tanah. Mematikan sistem listrik? Itu sama saja karena mesin tidak akan hidup tanpa adanya arus listrik yang mengalir dari baterai ke mesin.

Irina memakai jaringan umum untuk menghubungkannya dengan satelit agar dapat terkoneksi dengan pesawat. Tentu saja orang luar pun dapat menghubungkan koneksi dengan pesawat dan rentan diketahui oleh pihak keamanan negara setempat. Jika saja Irina menggunakan jaringan khusus miliknya maka dia satu-satunya orang yang mengendalikan pesawat. Tapi sayangnya tidak.

Dan juga pesawat ini tidak dilengkapi dengan peralatan keselamatan yang memadai. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menemukan satupun parasut di dalam pesawat. Hal ini memperburuk keadaan.

Satu hal yang pasti. Nyawa mereka semua berada di tangan Irina.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **© Zidane Lockhart**


End file.
